


Tradition

by Sunnybone



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnybone/pseuds/Sunnybone
Summary: The only friend Sylvain doesn't try to get under the mistletoe at their big holiday bash is Dimitri; they wind up there eventually anyways.For Day 2 of the Sylvain Week Holiday Prequel
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 216
Collections: Sylvain Week Christmas Prelude 2019





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the [Sylvain Week Holiday Prequel](https://twitter.com/sylvain_week/status/1205591837425250304?s=20): Party/Mistletoe

Sylvain is good at this.

He's good at smiling, laughing, being the fun center of attention. He hasn't even dipped into the liberally spiked punch, sticking to the warm spiced cider Mercie and Dedue had made, which is funny considering Sylvain was the one who had _mixed_ the punch.

But the point of the punch isn't to get drunk, just to loosen things up for the holiday party currently spilling through the house he shares with his friends-slash-chosen-family. It's ballooned a bit, way more people showing up than they had expected, but Sylvain had taken charge and directed things like a champ—he is good at parties.

He moves through the crowd of people, faces both familiar and unknown, greeting his friends and flirting with the girls he doesn't know—who don't know _him—_ and generally making sure everyone is having a good time.

This, most importantly, means his friends. He's pulled plenty of random girls under the mistletoe to various effect, mostly kisses (because, again, _he's good at this_ ) but a few cold shoulders and a slap from an ex he'd forgotten _was_ an ex. But the girls aren't the important part of mistletoe, the important part is getting his friends underneath it for just the smallest scraps of affection.

Ingrid allows him a sisterly hug, and Felix kicks him in the shin when he goes in for a playful kiss on the cheek, but Felix accepts the arm slung around his shoulder that pulls him into a hug and very carefully rests his hands on Sylvain’s back—just for a second, but it’s enough to call it a hug back, in Sylvain’s books.

Sylvain rubs noses in a bunny-kiss with Annette, who laughs through the whole thing, and Mercie holds his face and plants two almost motherly-sweet kisses on his cheeks that she follows with a pinch and a fond murmur of, “You scamp.”

His most dramatic effort is Ashe, who he dips low while Ashe goes red under his freckles, sputtering. “Wait for it,” Sylvain says, sly grin as he holds Ashe a foot away from the floor, and then Felix’s very familiar boots stop in their line of vision and Sylvain pulls Ashe upright. “Would you look at that,” he says as he releases Ashe and grabs a furious Felix, stepping back and pulling him into his former space, “you’re under the mistletoe.”

The choked noise and wide eyed look between Felix and Ashe as Sylvain makes his escape is absolutely worth the punch he’s sure Felix is saving to give him later.

He stops to stand next to Dedue, who gives him a knowing look. “You won’t be coaxed under the mistletoe, will you?” Sylvain asks, a companionable hand on Dedue’s shoulder, and Dedue gives him the very smallest quirk of a smile.

“I am afraid not, Sylvain.” Sylvain sighs mournfully and rests his temple against Dedue’s shoulder.

“You wound me, Dedue. You’re the last on my list, which means you're the best.”

“Not Dimitri?” Dedue asks, and Sylvain glances up at him from the corner of his eye before he looks to where Dimitri is chatting with two girls Sylvain doesn’t know.

“Nah, it wouldn’t be right—Dimitri’s not the type for casual joke affection, y'know? Plus,” he adds, tearing his eyes away from Dimitri’s relaxed smile to look back at Dedue, “Ingrid and Felix would gut me like one of Byleth’s fish.”

“Perhaps,” Dedue says, and Sylvain smiles and tries not to think about how much he wants to drag Dimitri under the mistletoe so he'd have an _excuse_ to press affection on him. Their friends really _would_ murder Sylvain, though.

“Let me know if you change your mind about being coaxed,” he says with a wink as he circulates himself back into the crowd, and he misses Dedue's sigh.

+

Because Sylvain spent the party flitting around and making sure his friends were having fun instead of getting absolutely hammered, he's fresh enough to start cleaning up when he wakes up ridiculously early with zero hangover. Normally Felix is the first one in the house awake, but Sylvain had seen him disappearing with Ashe near the end of the night, so he's not expecting to see either of them until later in the morning. Next earliest riser is Dedue, who really shouldn't have to clean up at all since he had done most of the setup with Mercedes, and Sylvain _really_ doesn't mind doing it.

He can't stand mess, after all.

When Dimitri, the house's third earliest riser, stumbles into the living room he smiles at Sylvain, a trash-bag half full of empty plastic cups and paper plates left on tables in his hands as Sylvain marvels at a plastic fork he's found sticking up between the couch cushions. Maybe next time they should keep the party smaller, they really knew some animals, apparently.

“Good morning, Sylvain,” Dimitri says, and his voice is a still-sleepy rumble that makes Sylvain smile.

“Mornin'. How's your head?”

“Well enough,” he answers, sweeping unruly hair out of his face with a hand. “I didn't really indulge all that much. Allow me to help you,” he adds, and Sylvain can't ever deny him when he looks all sincere and plaintive like that.

So he smiles and he offers the bag he's holding to Dimitri and says, “If you insist.” Dimitri follows him around the room holding the bag as Sylvain fills it, and they marvel in low murmurs at the mess. Sylvain is stooping to pick up an overturned plastic bowl of half-crumbled chips when Dimitri makes a little noise. When Sylvain straightens and drops the bowl into the garbage bag, he follows Dimitri's gaze up to one of the bunches of plastic mistletoe Sylvain had hung around the house for the party.

“Ah,” Dimitri says, cheeks a little pink, and _shit_ this is the exact opportunity Sylvain would have killed for. But he knows Dimitri isn't the kind to kiss casually, and even without their friends around to beat his ass, Sylvain doesn't want to make Dimitri uncomfortable. He puts on his best easy grin and tries out a chuckle he hopes sounds more real to Dimitri than it does to his own ears.

“Yeah, don't worry about it, I won't bug you—“

“It's tradition, though,” Dimitri says, with a tiny little frown because _traditions_ are _important_ , and because he's adorably stuffy sometimes about rules and customs. Sylvain thinks about it for a second, whether or not it's wise, but then Dimitri's eye flicks down and away in a dawning embarrassment.

That won't do—Sylvain has an idea that Dimitri considers it a burden for anyone to have to kiss him, as if he's not a fucking masterpiece Greek sculpture of a man with a goddamn heart of gold. Sylvain can think of at least four girls from the party last night off the top of his head who were flirting with Dimitri, who is always so sweetly oblivious; Sylvain realizes he's going to kiss Dimitri, even though it's gonna be kind of torture on his own stupid infatuated ass, just because his friend needs it.

“Oh, well, if you're gonna twist my arm,” he says, soft and teasing as he takes the trash from Dimitri and sets it aside, and Dimitri's expression pinches.

“Sylvain, I do not mean to—“

“I'm teasing, Dimitri.” He curls his fingers in Dimitri's shirt and pulls him in. “You wanted a mistletoe kiss, you're gonna get one,” he says, aiming for teasing but it comes out a little bit more breathless than he meant, now that he's staring up at Dimitri's face and his blue blue blue eye. He pushes up just a bit on his toes and goes in for the kiss, and he means it to be a quick thing, a fast little peck, but Dimitri leans into the kiss and Sylvain freezes before he can retreat.

Dimitri's lips are firm against his own, just a little chapped from worried chewing, and he presses in in a way that speaks more _want_ than _tradition;_ Sylvain cracks. He tilts his head for a better angle, and Dimitri's mouth pops open in a little moan as his hands spasm on Sylvain's back, fingers digging in hard and tugging him forward to stand flush together. Sylvain takes the opportunity to open his own mouth and flick his tongue along Dimitri's bottom lip, an offer and a tease.

Dimitri almost _growls_ and fuck if it doesn't spike shivers through Sylvain as his hands move into Dimitri's hair, Dimitri's tongue in his _mouth_ , and this is more than one kiss, so _much_ more—Sylvain pulls back and Dimitri chases his mouth for another desperate, biting kiss that Sylvain allows before turning his face away to drop his forehead to Dimitri's shoulder. He can't help the dazed little laugh that falls out of him into the warmth of Dimitri's chest.

“I'm, I—allow me to apologize,” Dimitri starts, like Sylvain isn't still draped around him and _definitely_ sporting a half-master, and Sylvain moves his hands out of Dimitri's hair to brace himself on his shoulders and lean back to look at him; he's still not used to looking _up_ at Dimitri, probably never will be, and it always sends a little thrill through him.

“If you apologize for kissing me like that I'm gonna be a little hurt, Dima.” He watches some of the brewing worry and guilt melt away at the nickname, and Sylvain lifts a hand to brush up Dimitri's jaw and tuck hair back behind his ear. Dimitri casts his gaze down almost demurely, his lashes a screen across his eye, and he smiles crooked and hesitant.

“Then I will not apologize for that, but perhaps for doing things so terribly out of order.” Dimitri looks at Sylvain, hesitance gone, but his smile is still crooked in a way that makes Sylvain want to kiss him again. Heroically, he resists, and Dimitri continues, “I ought to have taken you out somewhere, first. At the very least for coffee.”

Sylvain blinks at him, wonders for a second if he's joking, but it's _Dimitri_ , and _god_ that's... It's so _very_ Dimitri, and Sylvain feels like a fucking sunrise because Dimitri wants this, wants _him_. Sylvain smiles, warm and genuine, and he's earnestly pleased as he says, “You can still take me for coffee, Dima; whatever you want, wherever, whenever.” Sylvain watches Dimitri's eye darken at that, a little noise in Dimitri's throat before he kisses Sylvain again, quicker but no less devouring.

“Perhaps breakfast?” he says when they part, and Sylvain laughs, hanging off of his shoulder.

“Sure! I could eat.” He smirks at Dimitri and is rewarded with a shiver. Dimitri breaks eye contact, looks around the room, settles on the bag of trash they had forgotten.

“We ought to finish cleaning up first,” he says, but it's almost a reluctant question, and Sylvain steps back and pulls Dimitri after himself with a grin.

“Leave it; maybe someone else'll appreciate the excuse to stop under the mistletoe.” Dimitri rolls his eye, but he lets Sylvain tug him along, twining the fingers of their joined hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!
> 
> Find me on Twitter [@AceMorningStar](https://twitter.com/AceMorningStar)


End file.
